What is Life?
by Speedyfan
Summary: "Congratulations,she's pregnant,you will be a father soon!"The nurse tells him wilth a smile and walks away.Roy and Artemis are shocked by this and Artemis knew this wasn't suppose to happen, this baby was a mistake. A baby whose parents hate each other..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Young Justice sotry, I would have had chapter 2 up too but got deleted somehow, and I'm too upset bout it to type it again, but I hope you like the first chapter. **

**Review at the end.**

* * *

><p>I have feelings for this special archer, everything he did just made me feel more for him.<p>

Talk, laugh, smile, shooting arrows, be upsset, anything he did I was just so fascinated.

I find myself stupid saying this sometimes, he was just like any other person, why was I so fascinated.

Sometimes I wake up smiling and I would be in a good mood no matter what, the day woud be just... so magical...

Well later I would find out I must have been dreaming about this special archer.

I am really stupid, I am like here I am having feeling for him and I know he hates me.

Why wouldn't he?

I was his replacement, he knows I'm sisters with a villian, not just any villian, an assaisian.

I'm a stupid girl sometimes thinking he'll actually feel the same way for me.

I'm stupid for thinking Red Arrow will even accept me.

* * *

><p>I quickly walked passed that crowd of people and flashing cameras.<p>

It's always like this at school when Batman sends a hero for a special occassion.

I held my book up to my chest, I was holding it tight, walking fast.

Screaming girls, people asking for autographs, people asking questions, photagraphers taking pictures.

I was a distanc away from that huge crowd, beside me were a few girls waving frantically at him to get his attention.

When they did, he nodded his head smiling, the smile that melted manys hearts... including mine

I also gave a small wave, when he saw me I smiled, but he turned his back to me talking to some fangirls before I did.

I looked down, stupid me.

* * *

><p>Black Canary was training us some hand to hand combat.<p>

She was currently helping Wally.

I really wasn't in the mood for it at all, so I was given the punching bag.

"Recognized Red Arrow"

I stopped at that moment, I felt like my heart wasn't beating anymore.

_Okay Artemis don't do anything to get his_ attention

"Roy here is going to help me with the training"

_Okay plan A is umm not gonna work... hmm plan B sneak out quietly..._

I slowwly picked up my stuff, as soon as I turned around.

"Artemis, Roy is going to help you with your training today."

_Crap..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about spelling.<strong>

**So anyways hit the review button and tell how you like my story.**

**I will try soon to update Chapter 2!**

**For now, Bye!**

**-Speedyfan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it's not good but as I said in the first Chapter, it got deleted so here I go, I have terrible memory, so whateves review at the end!**

**I want to thank everyone for the (nice) reviews, especial The Girl in The Black Hood, for always being there to read my stories and reviwing. Thank you so much you make my day!**

* * *

><p>I flunked on my bed..<p>

_worst training EVER!_

_I could see how annoyed he was._

_Since I wasn't really wanting to punch that punching bag anymore and I wasn't really in the mood for learning hand to hand combat he just simply told me to practice my aim._

* * *

><p><em>" No Artemis, for the tenth time you've missed the bulls eye," he told me, getting a little annoyed.<em>

_"Aim again" _

_I did as he said,what I didn't expect was a pair of muscular arms to come from behind me, I started shaking, "uuh are you alright?" he asked me, _

_I was so emberassed._

_"I'm fine" I replied_

_He didn't do anything for a second,but than continued fixing my aim._

_He put a hand on the bow, just where my hand was and one on the end of the arrow._

_"Artemis, you have to pull the arrow all the way back, and fix the bow like this." He came to my side and checked if it was right._

_I took a quick glance at him between the corner of my eyes._

_He came behind me again, fixing my aim a little more, what I really didn't expect was his deep voice to whisper in my ear, "just releaxe and just shoot it."_

_His voice sent shivers down my spine, his touch was making me shake, I was shaking so much my legs couldn't hold me any longer._

_I let go of the arrow which didn't even hit close to the board, and I dropped my bow which fell beside me._

_But Red Arrow caught me, "Artemis are you alright, whatever I'm taking you to the legues infermary."_

* * *

><p><em>I took the ice pack off my head, I was having a terrible headache.<em>

_I opened my side tables drawer, reaching for the picture frame._

_Green Arrow, me, and Red Arrow._

_Green Arrow had his arms around both of our shoulders, his smile said he was proud of us. I did a peace sign and Roy..._

_arms crossed and a frown, probobly annoyed why I even came here. I'm not Green Arrow's niece!_

_But why would he hide it?_

_I layed my fingers on him, when I heard a knock on my door._

_"Arty mission! We gotta go" said Megan._

_I let out a sigh and grabbed my quiver and bow._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Hope ya liked it! **

**Not the best ending I know but please no rude comments.**

**Thanx**

**-Speedyfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, you guys make my day! Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Roy opened the door to his apartment, throwing the keys on a table when he entered.<p>

As soon as he plopped himself down on the couch he heard his cell phone ring.

He moaned, "Hello?" he asked in his laziest voice.

"Speedy, my man!"

Roy realized who it was. "It's Red Arrow" he said.

"Whatever, hey dude can we meet up somewhere?"

"What for?"

"It's about Artemis..."

Roy laughed , "is it about her aim?" he asked, smiling.

"No man it's serious, here I'll meet you at that park beside where you live. See ya!"

Before he could tell the speedster a lame excuse for not being able to come, he got up to change in civilian clothes, with a pair of sunglasses.

* * *

><p>"So what's this about Artemis?" Roy asked, hands in his pocket, looking down.<p>

They were walking in the park, since no one knew it was Red Arrow and Kid Flash, they didn't get chased.

Wally stopped walking and looked straight at Roy, Roy noticed and also stopped looking back at him.

"Dude, do you like Arty?"

His reply was a laugh.

"Uhh what's so funny?"

" I thought you like the girl?"

"Why does everyone think that!"

"Okay, why do you ask" Roy asked still laughing lightly.

"Uhh cause, uuh how do I say this, I wasn't really snooping and all, but uhh..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm leaving" he turned to leave, but Wally stopped him.

"Wait, I'll tell you. The thing is we were just looking for her, and I checked in her room. I saw she wasn't there, so as soon as I was about to leave, I noticed this paper under her pillow... and..."

"And?"

"It was a love poem, a true love poem, it's her words. It was like a pretty sad poem man, you can see the tear drops on the smudged words."

"And this love poem is about someone she loves I'm guessing-"

"YES! Exactly-"

"Listen Kid, Canary is usually the counselor for you guys, I'm guessing, so why don't you talk to her about it?"

He turned to leave.

"But Roy"

He stopped walking and looked back.

"What am I going to do for help, even if I do I don't want to."

_First she lies to the team about being Green Arrows niece, she is soon to hurt her team mates in so many ways, she will surly do many things that will be unforgivable, betray everyone she knows... _

All these thoughts were running through Roy's mind.

"Listen, just talk to her!" he yelled.

Roy's face showed anger, but he could not yell at his friend. "Wally, I won't, it's best if I don't, it's the good for the both of us..._especially me... _he mumbled the last part, but Wally heard it alright.

"Roy, I know you don't really like her, but please do it for me?" he asked.

Roy didn't want say anything. It was silence, they just stood there saying nothing.

Wally had a pleading smile while Roy crossed his arms frowning, he later broke the silence.

"Goodbye Wally." He continued walking.

"You know how it felt to have the love of your life just leave you!" He ran upto him, "remember Wondergirl?" he whispered.

Roy said nothing, remembering his angel, behind the glasses you can see he was tearing up but didn't let any fall out, "that was a whole different situation" he said strictly, continued to walk.

"Arty needs someone who will just comfort her, but understand her" he said.

Roy lifted an eyebrow, "oh really, Aqualad has just been through some love tragedy, he will surly understand, and besides he's like an older brother to her."

He continued walking not even thinking he will stop again.

He was thinking terrible things of Artemis, of how he didn't like her and how she's hurting everyone.

He heard the yellings of Wally but didn't bother listening carefully to what he said, but what he just yelled made Roy stop walking and turn around to look at him, his eyes horriefied. He wanted to know if this was some cruel joke.

But the seriousness in his eyes made Roy knew he was telling the truth, it still kept replaying in his mind.

_"THE REASON WHY SHE NEEDS YOU IS BECAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU ROY!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it, sorry it took a while I had a lot of things going on,<strong>

**please review andhope ya liked it**

**-Speedyfan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while since I updated so here ya go!**

**Please Review at the end!**

* * *

><p>Roy was in his apartment, his hands buried in his hair.<p>

_NO! NO! NO!_ was all he was screaming in his head.

He was for some reason angry, why? Even he doesn't know how to explain it.

It would mainly be because he fears she might harm his friends.

He never really saw Artemis in that way, infact he cared less about her.

He only saw her as his replacement.

Flashbacks started coming to him:

* * *

><p><em>"Artemis, Roy is going to help you with your training today." He saw her face went pale that instant.<em>

_"uuh are you alright?" he asked her, __"I'm fine" she replied._

_He put his arms to fix her bow, and he saw how she shook, her legs couldn't hold her and she fell._

_"Artemis. are you alright? Whatever I'm taking you to the leagues infermory."_

* * *

><p>"How?" he asked himself loudly.<p>

He layed back on the sofa, wondering what he did that made the girl like-

no...fall in love with him.

_-BEEP-_

He looked down at his communicator and picked it up.

Before he could speak Canary already spoke.

"Roy, you think you can come over for another training?"

"Honestly-"

"Thank you Roy, see you tomorrow"

Before he could argue, their was no signal on the screen anymore.

"What the hell?"

He tossed his communicator to the side and layed back.

_"Well I'm goin anyways, crap I'm probobly going to be training Artemis... well I'm doing it anyways, so looks like I could do a little test on her."_

He smiled, a devious smile.

"That chick will regret about fallin in love with me"

He got off the sofa and walked for his bedroom.

He flopped on his bed.

Soon his devious smile faded...

He pulled his red hair lightly.

"WHY!" He screamed.

Why did he want to do this to Artemis? Why does he hate her? Is he doing this because he doesn't want to end up how he was after Wondergirl?

...

Then it struck him...

It's been years since his breakup with Wondergirl, he told him to get over her.

But he didn't...

It's like he fears of being in that position again.

He still didn't get her out of his mind, he still loves her.

She told him to forget her...

But forgetting someone you love is like remembering someone you never met...

A flashback hit him...

* * *

><p><em>"Wait, I'll tell you. The thing is we were just looking for her, and I checked in her room. I saw she wasn't there, so as soon as I was about to leave, I noticed this paper under her pillow... and..."<em>

_"And?"_

_"It was a love poem, a true love poem, it's her words. It was like a pretty sad poem man, you can see the tear drops on the smudged words."_

* * *

><p><em>"Love poem?" <em>he thought to himself...

_"Great, it's in her room... I'm going to have to trick the girl in taking me there..."_

And for no random reason he smiled and layed back with his arms behind his head.

"Tomorrow..." he said to himself.

"Tomorrow, we'll see..."

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think?<strong>

**Been a while and I got bored and decided to update, so here ya go!**

**Before I wasn't a huge fan of this couple but I liked it, and especially watching this video I am starting to love this couple!**

**Here's the link:**

**.com/watch?v=3GwqqRNgu1g**

**Well before I end off I just wanna say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! (I don't celebrate Christmas) But whatever Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**Oh yeah and Review!**

**-Speedyfan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope ya guys like it.**

**Review at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>At Mount Justice, Training room. <strong>(Artemis and Roy are the only one in the room)

Roy knew he was going to regret this, but just to be sure he did it.

He pushed Artemis towards the wall, his arms on both sides. Their faces only centimeters apart.

"So what do you want to do?" he whispered in his ears.

"Umm... I-I th-think we're s-suppose to b-be t-training" she stuttered.

He laughed loudly, "wanna do something else?" he whispered again. Gosh he was hating himself for doing this.

"AHEM!"

Roy already knew who it was, he turned around lazily.

"Wally I kno- woah!"

Next thing Roy knew he was in the kitchen.

"What were you thinking Roy!" he yelled but kept it low so no one else can hear him.

"I was testing her!" he yelled back, but watched his tone as well.

"On WHAT!"

Roy had no answer, he slapped himself on his forehead.

Wally put an hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, just tell me, after I told you everything, do you have any feelings for Arty?"

"I - I actually do..."

What the two redheads didn't know that there was another acher listening to their conversations.

She couldn't believe her ears, Red Arrow had feelings for _her?_

She leaned back against the wall smiling.

Whenever her classmates asked her what is life?

She'd always give them a scientific answer, but in her heart her answer was always Roy Harper.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Wally talking.

"And that feeling is?" he asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

Artemis whispered, "love...", her eyes were closed, in her own world.

"HATRED!" she heard the archer yelled.

Wally's face was just blank, he couldn't believe it and neither could Artemis.

Tears were pouring down her face, and she heard footsteps coming her way, she quickly ran to her room.

Thankfully no one saw.

She dug her face in her pillow,

"life without you is like a broken pencil, there's no point..."

* * *

><p><strong>It was short I know, but I found it cute.<strong>

**Review and hope ya liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Weirdest thing happened, I though I added this chapter but I didn't! So Sorry for the delay!**

**Before I start, I want to thank EVERYONE for the the reviews and thanks for liking my story, thanks guys, you guys really make my day!**

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

><p><em>"life without you is like a broken pencil, there's no point..."<em>

* * *

><p>Artemis cried until the world had no place to hold more of her tears.<p>

The scene of what happened in the kitchen kept replaying in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"And that feeling is?" he asked smiling, already knowing the answer.<em>

_Artemis whispered, "love...", her eyes were closed, in her own world._

_"HATRED!" she heard the archer yelled._

* * *

><p>She brought her face up, "wait a minute, how does Roy know how I feel about him?"<p>

Another flashback hit her

* * *

><p><em>"Dude, just tell me, after I told you everything, do you have any feelings for Arty?"<em>

* * *

><p>Her face went red from anger, she instantly got up and marched to her door.<p>

"Watch when I get my hands on you-"

When she opened the door, she saw a confused Roy, who's hand was about to knock on her door.

"Uhh, if this is a bad time..." he said backing away.

"Oh no no no, I was going to Kid Flash for uhh a reason."

He nodded his head, "Artemis, are you crying?" he asked noticing her red eyes.

"Uhh no" she said quickly wiping her eyes. "It's allergies" she said lying.

"Right" he said, not buying her lie.

"Weren't we suppose to be training?" she asked making an exit but was blocked by Roy's arm.

"I guess so but you don't look so good and it looks like your stressed, and training will make it worse."

"I know but-"

"No buts, let's get that stress off your head!" He said cheerfully, entering her room.

"Uhh Roy?"

He went to the radio on her side table and put on a song.

Artemis was quite shocked.

"Let's dance!" he said.

The song that was playing Moves Like Jagger, gosh Artemis did love that song.

"Woah!" He grabbed her hand and really they did a few simple dance moves like Roy bringing her forward and apart but she gotta admit, she felt much better and both of them laughed.

Up until the chorus he spinned her and he was dancing solo. Artemis was shocked the boy was one hell of a dancer.

It kept going like this in a pattern, they'd dance together and than they'd dance solo.

When the song finished, they both fell on Artemis's bed, breathing hard.

"Wow... gotta admit it... your the best trainer...and a good dancer" she said

He laughed, "thanks"

He sat up, "come on Arty, Canary must be waiting in the training room."

She blushed and put a bit of her hair behind her ear.

He noticed this "what?" he asked.

"You never really called me Arty before"

He didn't know how to respond to that, "well let's go blondie"

She laughed and left, Roy following behind her.

* * *

><p>Everone was formed in a circle around Black Canary.<p>

"Your late" she said looking at Roy.

He put his hand up in defense, "sorry"

"As I was saying..." she continued talking.

Roy was beside Kid Flash, "what took you guys so long" he whispered to Red Arrow.

"Your not the only one collecting souvenirs" he said.

Kid Flash was confused.

Red Arrow pulled out a small folded paper.

"The poem!" the speedster whispered, shocked.

The archer smirked, "souvenir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya guys liked it and thanks for the reviews again.<strong>

**And I don't own the song or Young Justice, there's a reason they call it Fanfiction ya know.**

**Anyways review!**

**-Speedyfan**


	7. Chapter 7

Happy**** New Year everybody!****

**Thanks guys for the reviews!**

**Rowanfall: **Thanks, I also support the Red/Arty couple! Oh I see your doing a story called Lucky Arrow, please do tell me when you started! :D

**Tortor:**Thanks for the review, and umm I wasn't reading Musical Mission, but thanks for liking my story! :D

**Irenerb: **Thanks for liking and reviewing my story! :)

**The Girl in the Black Hood: **Thanks for the support, and always being there! Thanks! :D

**ThaliaIsAwesome: **Thank you for the review! Your so sweet, thank you!

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews, each of your reviews mean a lot to me! :D  
><strong>**Happy New Year everybody!**

**And now on with the story...**

* * *

><p>What's the best way to kick off the new year, a party ofcourse!<p>

At Mount Justice every single member of the league came all dressed.

Red Arrow, Kidflash, Robin, Superboy and Aqualad were all wearing suits. Roy with a red tie, Wally with yellow, Robin also a red, Conner black and Kaldur, a dark blue. Red Arrow was wearing glasses and Robin just wore his mask.

They were all waiting for the girls to come down, even their mentors were.

They all talked with drinks in their hands, when the doors opened.

Roy turned to see along with the others, they were all so beautiful.

But Roy didn't really care about that, he had his eye on an archeress.

She had her blonde hair open, wearing a beautiful green dress whose length was just above her knees and her green heels with the lace going on her legs...

Roy just froze, his mouth dropped.

Wally took note of this and gave him a little nudge with his shoulder.

It brought Roy back to his attention.

Megan, Zatanna, and Artemis came closer to their teamates.

"Hey guys" said Megan waving her hand.

She was wearing a long white dress with a pair of diamond earrings.

Zatanna was wearing a short dress, a hot pink colour and a pink heart locket.

Superboy took Megan to the dancefloor (she insisted to)

"Shall we" asked Robin bringin his hand out, Zatanna smiled and accepted.

Aqualad left to wish others a happy new year.

Wally just wanted to leave Roy and Artemis alone.

"I'll just go get some punch, you two have fun" He said winking

Roy knew his plan, "I'll come with you" he quickly looked back at Artemis. "Would you like one?" he asked.

"Sure" she said placing her hand on her elbow, she was disappointed, knowing he didn't wish to be alone with her.

They both left to get their drinks.

While Wally was pouring some juice in his plastic cup, he asked. "Dude what was that for?"

Roy didn't replay, Black Canary came pouring the juice in her glass to.

"Happy New Year boys, don't you two have dance parrtners?" she asked.

Wally was looking at her from head to toe. She was wearing a short black dress, with skinnky straps and a pair of black earrings.

Wally took her hand and brought it to his lips and than placed a hand on it.

Roy just watched... annoyed.

"I do now." He said winking.

Just than Green Arrow came behind her and let out a small growl.

"Aah!"

Wally jumped on Roy, unfortunatly Roy had no idea why he caught him.

Canary laughed and took Green Arrow with her to the dance floor.

When they left, Roy dropped Wally out of arms, and filled two cups.

* * *

><p>By this time everyone was dancing with their partners, except Wally.<p>

He was finishing the food.

Roy left him, he was getting bored. He took note of Artemis in the corner and walked towards her.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "no one asked". She simply stated.

He leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"So no one asked a pretty girl to dance, I'm surprised." He mentally slapped himself, the words just slipped put of his mouth!

She blushed.

Roy felt bad, he knew she just wanted to dance with him, so he want on his knees and brought out his hand. "Care to dance"

He saw how her face lit up,she took his hand and they went to the dance floor.

Roy was thankful the slow song finshed when they came.

_Come on this isn't a prom, it's a New Years party, isn't loud music and dancing part of celebrating New Years._ He thought.

Then another song was put on, he heard Artemis say,

"Oh, I love this song."

People started dancing to 'You Make me Feel...'

Roy went to middle and everyone cheered.

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl _

_You'll be_

Zatanna came in showing her moves.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

She slid her hand down on her silky dress for that part.

_Tell me what you want so we can do what just you like_

After that it became a dance off.

She came close to him and snapped after the verse.

There were many saying 'oohs'.

He laughed and grabbed her hand and spun her around.

_You make me feel that _

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so _

_La la la la la_

_You make feel that _

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so _

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

He let her go after the chorus.

He was having so much fun with Zatanna, he didn't see that Artemis was jealous.

Artemis looked towards Robin, he didn't seem jealous one bit, in fact he was cheering on for Zatanna and Roy.

_"So why am I jealous?" _she asked herself. _"I'm not even his girlfriend!" _she told herself.

She snapped out of her thoughts when they heard another cheer.

Robin, joined in.

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man. _He slided, lifting his collar.

Another roar of cheer was heard when Wally moon walked in.

Everyone started clapping and Roy started laughing 'cause he was having the time of his life.

Who knew Wally could dance so good, especially to the verse

_And if I listen I could hear you throught my radio_

_in that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be - _He pointed towards Canary

Black Canary joined in, she was a great dancer, but the way she moved her body, everybody just stared. Green Arrow could wish he could whip out arrows on those caught staring.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we could do just what you like_

And another bird danced in, Hawkgirl.

_Ooh _

_everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want so we could do just what you like_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la (x4)_

_Put your hands up (x2)_

_Let the lights drop (x2)_

_Make my world stop (x2)_

_You make me feel that _

_La la la la la_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

At the end of the song all Roy could do is join along with the cheering.

Roy, Wally and Robin just high fived each other.

Zatanna came up and hugged Roy.

Everyone was having a great time...

except for one...

Artemis.

Everyone was telling Roy how much of a great dancer he is.

Artemis smiled when she saw this, it's like the respect he deserved.

But from the inside her blood was boiling from anger, why?

Cause she's jealous!

She went behind Roy and tapped his shoulder.

He turned away from Robin,

"your a great dancer" she said.

And he froze, he completly forgot Artemis.

After a minute he snapped back, "oh thanks" he said.

* * *

><p>It was the moment Artemis was waiting for, the slow dance!<p>

They just looked in each other's eyes.

"So I'm sorry, how I -"

"It's okay" she quickly said.

"Hey guys, can I get your attention here!"

Everyone turned to the speedster on the stage.

"There's like ten minutes left 'till New Year!'

Everyone cheered.

"Yeah but that's not all, everyone knows about the New Year traditions, right?"

Everyone looked at each other, well sure they did, but they were many.

"The best tradition..."

He paused for a while, then he smirked.

"Lemme give you guys a hint, you do this under the mistletooooeee!" he said smirking.

"So what we're gonna do this, we're gonna dim the lights, and if the spotlight is on you and your partner, than you gotta share a smooch!" he said raising his eyebrows.

Roy had a bad feeling about this, he had a feeling that Wally is involved in this.

He knew even though she would feel ignored, Roy was going to stay away from Artemis.

* * *

><p>"Nine minutes" the speedster said through the microphone.<p>

Roy walked over to Kaldur, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey Kaldur" he said

Then he noticed Artemis was there.

"Greetings-"

"Talk to ya later Kal, gotta go!"

He ran leaving a very confused Aqualad.

"I don't understand, was it something I have said?"

* * *

><p>"Eight minutes!"<p>

He walked over to Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Hey guys, Happy New Year!" he told them.

The emerald archer put a hand on the ruby archer **(A.N: I know, Ruby archer= fail!)**

"You too Roy"

Then to Canary and Green Arrow's surprise he hugged both of them.

"Thank you for the help over the year" Roy told them.

"Roy, your our son, anything for you." Oliver put a hand on his shoulder.

What Roy really liked was that he didn't say _like our son_ but _our son._

"One more thing, you think you can teach your old man some dance moves."

The three laughed.

Black Canary caught Artemis.

"Artemis!" she called.

The archeress turned to her direction, Canary was calling her over.

Green Arrow pulled out a camera from inside his suit's coat and called over Flash.

"Say Archery!" said Flash, and took the picture.

He gave them back his camera and zoomed off.

The four looked to see the picture, they all looked great, especially Artemis.

"Look at our little archer family" said Artemis.

"Seven minutes!" They heard Wally say.

Roy immediatly ran.

"Woah, that was fast!" Said Ollie.

"Well they don't call him Speedy for nothing!" laughed Canary.

"It's Red Arrow!"

* * *

><p><em>Many minutes later...<em>

"One minute left!"

Artemis got off the stool from the mini bar. She felt a little tipsy but she only had one drink.

She only did so because to let go of how hurt she felt, and how annoyed she was at Zatanna. Artemis didn't even know why she was so angry at her.

Roy was going to where she was leaving, he thought for sure Artemis would want to see the fireworks from a great view.

Than he saw Artemis coming from there, but didn't run, he was tired of running around like a moron.

Artemis felt a little dizzy, she tripped over herself.

To her surprise she didn't fall to the floor.

"Artemis, are you okay?" asked Red Arrow.

"Hmm... oh, yeah." she said, rubbing her head. "Just a little dizzy"

"Thirty seconds" said Wally, but they didn't hear it. Everyone was gathered around the stage.

"How many did you drink?" he asked

"Just one, I promise"

He chuckled, "first time?"

She nodded.

"Twenty seconds"

They just looked in each other's eyes.

"Ten seconds"

He brought her to her feet

"9"

They continued looking in each others eyes.

"8"

He took note of every action she did.

"7"

She put a lock of her behind her ear.

"6"

She blushed

"5"

He smirked, knowing he can bring colour to her cheeks.

"4"

She gave a small smile

"3"

He felt nothing can compare to how beautiful it was.

"2"

They didn't notice what was happening around them.

"1"

They were in their own little world, but he told himself he'll never fall in love. so why was he feeling this?

"Happy New Year!" everyone screamed.

They finally noticed and looked at the stage.

"Happy New Year Artemis"

"Happy New Year Roy"

He had his arms out.

She was shocked at first.

"Come on I won't bite." He laughed.

She laughed and came forward.

To ruin their moment (well for Artemis), Zatanna came forward.

"You guys! Don't you wanna see the fireworks?" she asked

Roy broke apart from the hug, "yeah sure" he said, completly forgetting about the tradition.

Artemis wanted to aim an arrow at Zatanna but got over it and followed them.

* * *

><p>"Wow, those were some of the best fireworks I ever seen" Zatanna said still shocked.<p>

"I gotta admit too, seeing a picture of us in the sky made of fireworks, that's amazing!" said Roy

No one moved from the crowd, they knew what was next to come, except to two archers and magican.

Wally's target was to shine the light on Arty and Roy, but that was going to be hard.

Because Artemis was on his left and Zatanna was on his right.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, we're dimming the lights" said Wally.<p>

Roy's eyes widened, he completly forgot, he tried getting out of the crowd, but he couldn't see. **(Especially the fact about he's wearing sunglasses :P)**

"Oof!" cried the girl beside him, Roy was in such a rush he accidently knocked her down, but was able to catch her midway.

Roy felt uncomfortable, he held her at a dipping position.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go-"

Before he could finish, the next thing they both knew was the spotlight was on them and all eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Kiss her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger!<strong>

**Whose it gonna be, Zatanna or Artemis?**

**I gotta say, I'm not proud of this chapter, ughh.**

**But I'm happy that this is my longest chapter and I reached 3000 words!**

**Yes!**

**I worked on this for two days, because I kept changing the endings and I worked hard and long on it, so a review would be nice! (no flames!)**

**Thanks again for the review guys and Happy New Year to all!**

**-Speedyfan**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Okay so this is part 2 of Chapter 7... I was extremly bored and wanted to update!**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><em>"Okay guys, we're dimming the lights" said Wally.<em>

_Roy's eyes widened, he completly forgot, he tried getting out of the crowd, but he couldn't see. "Oof!" cried the girl beside him, Roy was in such a rush he accidently knocked her down, but was able to catch her midway._

_Roy felt uncomfortable, he held her at a dipping position._

_"I'm sorry, I gotta go-"_

_Before he could finish, the next thing they both knew was the spotlight was on them and all eyes._

_"Well what are you waiting for?"_

_"Kiss her!"_

* * *

><p>None of them moved out of shock.<p>

Roy brought her to her feet.

She just smile and shrugged her shoulders, "traditions are traditions aren't they?"

He smiled and brought his face closer.

They brought their faces closer

and closer,

until their lips touched.

The other girl saw how he deepened the kiss,

how he wrapped his arms around her waist

and how she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt her blood boiling from the inside because she knew she was enjoying it.

What really shocked Roy was he was feeling fireworks and so was,

Zatanna.

Artemis wanted to cry, she took a look over to Robin and noticed he was smiling,

why?

Didn't he like Zatanna?

That wasn't the question in Artemis's mind,

it was how stupid could she be thinking Red Arrow will love her!

After a moment, they both broke it and everyone cheered wildly, even Robin.

* * *

><p>About an hour later everybody was starting to go home.<p>

However Zatanna and Roy were still there.

Black Canary called them both over,

"you two, I want you here for training tomorrow"

before any of them could complain she left with Green Arrow.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Roy.

Zatanna just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips,

"can't wait" she said winking and then left with her father.

He smiled and left as well,

leaving a heart broken archeress.

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly the best but you now know who it is!<strong>

**Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**

**-Speedyfan**


	9. Chapter 8

**Been a while since I updated so here ya go!**

* * *

><p>What Red Arrow didn't understand was why he was always asked to come for training,<p>

did they not know the meaning of solo,

maye he should ask himself that and just reject.

But he can't really reject Black Canary, a parent figure to him.

He flopped down and thought about what happened yesterday,

he didn't really want to kiss Zatanna but hey, blame it on traditions.

He noticed how shocked Artemis looked when he held Zatanna,

how it widened when they both kissed.

But it was weird for him to feel this way,

he promised himself he wouldn't feel this way after Donna (Wonder girl) passed away.

Just the thought about her brought his mood down,

because he always thinks of the freat times they had with each other, and if she were still alive, they would still be happy with each other.

He just sat there in silence,

until the thought of Black Canary came to him, he quickly got his bow and ran out the door. (She promised that if he ever got late again, he'd get a serious whooping)

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, Training Room.<strong>

The scene was Artemis was having a hand to hand combat with Zatanna.

Artemis just wished she could throw a punch that'll knock all her teeth out.

All were in the regular loose clothing, well except for Canary.

"Recognized, Red Arrow B-06"

Zatanna turned around, Artemis using this as an amazing opportunity and threw a hard punch on her cheek.

Which cause Zatanna falling to the floor,

she smirked when the floor was wrritten, "Zatanna, fail".

She quickly got rid of it when she put on an act of actually feeling bad.

She brought out a hand, "I'm so sorry, I really didn't see that coming or I wouldn't have punched you"

Zatanna kept a hand on her bruised cheek, "ah, it's okay Artemis" she said bringing up her hand, but she stopped.

Red Arrow came from behind Zatanna and brought her to her feet, "Zatanna, you alright?" he asked.

The scene just made Artemis's blood boil, she wanted to let out her anger but she simply clenched and then unclench her fist.

"Roy, you made it just on time" said Canary walking in, smirking while saying so.

He didn't respond to that,

"anyways, Roy, Wally, hand to hand combat" continued Canary.

'This will be easy" said Roy, taking of his grey sweater off.

"Hey, what are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about, I'll go easy on you"

"Pff, don't infact I'll go easy on you" said Kidflash pointing at him.

Roy just smirked, and Wally knew he was going to regret what he said.

_Oh crap..._

* * *

><p>"Ugh, hurts to good" said the speedster.<p>

Roy helped him up, "who's next?"

"Hmm, impressive, Superboy!"

"Finally a challange" said Roy

"I'm right here!" said Wally rubbing he back.

Both took of their shirts and started fighting.

Roy just threw his on the side,

and Artemis, quickly took it and stuffed it in her gym bag and pretended as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Okay you two enough, I'm calling it a tie"<p>

Both stopped and just glared at each other and turned their back to each other and walked away.

Superbpy took his T- shirt back from Megan, who was blushing, cause he wore it right infront of her.

Red Arrow pushed stuff out of his way to find it,

Artemis was sitting on the bench where he was searching he shirt for.

She smirked but quickly got rid of it.

Just as he was about to give up, his eye caught something, his shirt... in Artemis's bag!

He let out a groan,

_she reminds me of those annoying fan girls... _he thought.

He smirked and decided to just bug her about it, he wore his sweater, unzipped, and sat beside her.

"Some party yesterday was" he said

She turn to look at him, but looked back.

She tries to keep her eyes on his masked ones but the sweat on his face always leads to...

_UGH! _she screamed in her head.

"Uh yeah, it was... great" she forced herself to say.

Infact, she hated it, every second of it, especially when Kid Mouth wanted to do that dumb tradition thing!

She looked back into his masked eyes, they just looked in each others eyes.

Roy, didn't want to look away from her beautiful green eyes.

"You two!" said Canary walking over to them.

She bended her knees and talked, "I have a mission for you two, _only _you two"

"What type of mission?" asked Artemis.

Canary put a hand on Artemis's knee, "Batman and Green Arrow only wanted you two-"

"Do you guys know the meaning of _going solo" _Red Arrow interrupted.

Canary looked at Roy,

"I know your going solo Roy, but Batman and Green Arrow figured this would involve you as well"

"How?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

You can tell by his voice he wanted to finish the conversation.

"I think you'd like to see Cheshire back in jail, wouldn't you?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Artemis felt her heart skip a beat, and Red Arrow felt his blood boil,

how he hated that woman.

She got up and turned her back towards them, but before walking away she slightly turned her head,

"oh and Roy, put on a shirt" ans walked away.

He ignored that last comment, and glared at Artemis.

"What?" she said, getting annoyed.

He got close to her, faces inches apart.

She gulped, "if you help her anyway tomorrow, I will personally deal with you, and let me tell you something, I will find out"

She closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

So much was going through her mind; guilt, passion, love, sadness...

Guilt because her belonging to a horrible family.

Passion, because how Red Arrow was so close to her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Red Arrow sneer and leave.

Before leaving, he looked back at Artemis,

"be ready, I'm pretty sure she won't be the only one there"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, been a while I updated.<strong>

**Now lemme tell you guys somethin,**

**I don't think I will update for a while because **

**1. School (joy...)**

**2. I'm having a science fair and I gotta work on that.**

**I'm happy of this chapter as well, 'cause I reached more than 1000 words, YAY!**

**So keep your eyes open for the next chapter, there will be a lot of action, dialogue and well I don't want to speak anymore, 'cause I might ruin it!**

**Oh, I found this cute Red Arrow/Zatanna video online, I thought it be cute, since it went with the last few chapters theme, so here's the link!**

**.com/watch?v=lYVwe-DmMME&feature=related**

**So if you guys did see it, tell me how you liked it, because I found it cute, and it won't take a lot of your time 'cause it's only 14 seconds.**

**Thanks and please leave a review, it be much appreciated.**

**-Speedyfan**


	10. Chapter 9

**Been a while since I updated, I know!**

**But thanks for being patient and here ya go!**

**Chapter... 9? I'm guessing.**

* * *

><p><em>(Timing here is around midnight)<em>

"Red Arrow B-06"

All heads turned the transporter and the an archer enter the room.

He came in arms crossed looking around the room for another archer.

"Where is she?" he asked dead serious.

They all looked at each other and than Wally spoke, "she's in her room, getting ready I guess."

He looked around the room himself and saw every member of Young Justice, including Zatanna.

When there eyes caught, she winked, but his face just showed disgust.

Then his eyes caught the emerald archeress coming in the room.

She didn't bother looking up at anyone and left through the teleporter.

"Recognized Artemis B-04" (I'm guessing)

And in seconds she was gone.

Although the other members of the Young Justice would like to help their friends, they were strictly told by Batman and Black Canary not to.

But Zatanna thought since techinically she wasn't part of the team she would be allowed.

Also leaving Red Arrow stood infront of the teleporter but was pulled from the magican.

Her finger stroke up and down Red Arrow's arm, "Roy since you know, I;m not on the team and all I can help right?" she giggled.

"Listen. Whatever happened between you and I, was nothing, I didn't plan on breaking traditions." And with that he left.

"Recognized Red Arrow B-06"

Another archer gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughh it's short and I feel like Zatanna is out of character.<strong>

**But please review anyway?**

**:) **

**Thanks again!**

**-Speedyfan**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here ya go...**

**Chapter 10?**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes... Word isn't workin for me right now and I just used The Docs I had here and wrote it.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review at the end!**

* * *

><p>Another arrow shot from Red Arrow's bow, while Artemis jumped from roof to roof after the assasian.<p>

As soon as she thought she was close enough she notched an arrow on her bow and aimed, she just wanted to get this over with.

She let go of the arrow on her bow and aimed for Cheshire's feet. The arrow was filled with a net, and a net that was is suppossed to be strong enough that wouldn't let the victim escape - she made it herself!

As planned it did get Cheshire's feet caught in a net, but quickly took out her dagger and cut through it and started running again.

She just stood there a little upset.

Red Arrow ran past her her grabbing her hand, "word of advice, make sure the net is a strong one and good quality" He soon let go of her hand and ran ahead of her.

As they looked ahead, they noticed she was at a dead end (no more roofs to jump on :P) and beneath her was a deep, cold river.

"Quickly, corner her, you take the right, I'll take the left" he said.

And with that they both went according to the plan.

Cheshire was ready, she had her dagger in one hand and explosives in the other.

She first threw one of the explosives at Red Arrow, but to his surprise he wasn't knocked off the roof, it was filled with thick air, for him not to see.

As she turned around she noticed the archeress ready with her arrow notched on her bow.

"Do you really think that's the right thing to do?" asked the assasian with her famous grin.

Just as soon she was about to give up, she was filled with anger and shot the arrow, but to her dismay, Cheshire was able to dodge it and throw one of the explosives at her, knocking her off the roof and into the deep and cold river.

The air cleared out and Roy was able to see everything cleary, but he didn't see Artemis.

"She's gone" said Cheshire grinning.

His mask narrowed and his teeth gritted, "where is she?" he asked.

Cheshire just pointed to the mass of water beneath them and left putting her mask back on.

Roy's eyes widened by how deep the water looked, he knew she wasn't a great swimmer.

He looked back at the running assasian and back at the water.

He knew he would be able to catch Cheshire if he ran after her right that second but he knew Artemis's life is shortning.

He took one last look at Cheshire and took out and arrow and notched it on his bow and aimed it closer to buildings closer to the river.

Once the rope filled arrow hit the building, he glided down and landed safely.

He took a look at the river, looking for a clue for the missing archeress.

When spotted a bunch of green arrows floating on the surface he immediatly jumped down.

He noticed Artemis going closer to the end of the river.

He quickly put an arm around her stomach and swam up.

He knew they still didn't get a hold of Cheshire, so it was best if Artemis didn't go back.

He found her breathing properly when they came back to the surface and decided to take her to his place.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened slowly, it was blurry at first then it all became clear.<p>

She put a hand on her aching head, trying to remember the last thing that happened.

When she noticed her wet clothes, she immediatly remembered she was knocked down by Cheshire.

She than looked around wondering where she was, she looked at the white leather sofa to the marble floor to the modern furniture.

She than noticed Roy, arms crossed and a light smile on his face leaning against the wall.

"Like the place?" he asked sitting on the sofa infront of her.

She nodded and looked around, " I must say I'm impressed" she looked at him and noticed he wore and plain white T-shirt and a pair of jean, but he still had his mask on.

"Here" he threw a white T-shirt just like his and a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Your gonna get sick if you stay in your wet uniform, and that's all I had" he said.

She got up and walked toward the gallery.

"Bathrooms on your right" he said.

She gave a thumbs up while she went in, her way of saying "thanks".

* * *

><p>When she came back she heard Roy talk over the phone with someone.<p>

"Yeah, just tell Ollie she's just here for the night. OKay bye" he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was it" asked Artemis.

"Oh it was-" he froze by the sight of her wet hair open.

His eyes widened and just stared for a second when he saw how uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat.

"Wally was just wondering why haven't you returned yet and I jut told him you'll be back as soon as possible." He smiled.

She smiled back "so will a get a tour of your place?"

* * *

><p>"And that was the living room, and this is my bedroom" he said.<p>

"Wow..." out of all bedrooms, Roy's was probobly her favourite.

She sat on his bed and felt the silky bedsheet.

"Black Canary?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hands in his pocket.

"Did you get help with Canary setting this place? she asked.

"Please, I'm pretty sure I have better taste than her" he said.

She laughed, and than looked at the picture on his side table.

She picked up the delicate glass frame and looked carefully, trying to recognize the female in the picture.

Roy smiled and sat beside her.

"Who is she?" Artemis asked very curious.

"Wondergirl" he said with a sad smile.

Her eyes widened, "you mean she's Wondergirl - Donna Troy?" she asked smiling and amazed.

"Yeah"

"How come I haven't seen her before, where is she?"

"She's gone...she left us and joined the other lost superheros"

Artemis's smile faded when he said that.

"I loved her so much, the love of my life...gone..."

Artemis didn't feel like they shouldn't bring up how she died.

"She's really beautiful"

"Yeah...come on I'll show you where you'll sleep tonight." He said leaving the room.

Artemis took one last look at the picture, Wondegirl was _gorgeous_.

_There's no way he would like me that way... or anyway... even if he did... I'm nothing like Wondergirl..._

She sighed and put the picture back where she picked it up.

* * *

><p>"I'm sleeping here!" she asked amazed.<p>

She flopped donw on her bed and sinked down in the matress.

"Well it's only 9:00, you want somethin to eat? And maybe want to watch a movie?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>After eating some well made Chinese food they watched a movie.<p>

Well they argued over what movie to watch.

Roy insisted on a Horror and Artemis wanted a Romantic one.

So they watched a movie that was in between, (well mostly for Artemis) they were watching a comedy romance movie.

Everytime when Artemis would say "D'aww..." he'd just roll his eyes annoyed.

"I'm going to get a drink" she said getting up.

"Knock yourself out" he said.

She opened the fridge for something fizzy but found nothing.

She looked behind her and opened the cabinets.

It was a strange looking bottle, she opened the lid and poured it in a glass.

After looking at the colour, Artemis thought it was just apple juice and chugged the whole thing down.

Unfortunatly for her -

it wasn't.

Although he doesn't really drink, he just keeps it for when the guys would come over.

She poured it again in her glass and drank it in one breath.

She began to get a little tipsy and lose her balance.

"Woah!" she said than started giggling.

"Artemis, your missing the movie" called Roy.

Artemis smiled.

"Mmm... pretty boy in the living room." She said again giggling.

"I'm going to put an Artemis chime on him" she said wobbling back to she living room and plopped down beside him.

Even though she was drunk, it was as if there was another person in her.

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen!<strong>

**After readin this again, I did not like it but still ****I enjoyed writtin this and I worked on it for an hour or so, so please review and thanks for all the people liking and reviewing my story.**

**Thanks!**

**-Speedyfan**


	12. Chapter 11

Roy glanced at Artemis through the corner of his eyes.

He felt suspicous for a second but shrugged it off until...

"hmph... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" that pretty much scared Roy so much he jumped off the sofa.

That made Artemis laugh more, "silly boy..." she said shaking her head and putting a finger on his nose.

He picked himself up and and dusted off his clothes, "what was so funny?" he asked confused.

"The movie!" she said like a five year old bringing her hands up to her shoulder.

He looked towards the flat screen T.V and saw the girl mourning on the coffin of her beloved.

"There's nothing funny about that!" he said pointing towards the T.V.

"Ofcourse it is!" she said shrugging her shoulders, "see, if she really loved him, she wouldn't let hime dieeee..." she said rolling her eyes.

Roy looked at her for a few moments 'till his eyes widened.

He ran to the kitchen and saw the wine bottle open and to glasses tipped over.

He went back to where she was sitting and sat beside to her.

He had no idea how to handle this situtation.

_Can't tell Ollie or Canary about this... _he thought, but he knew they were they only ones that could help.

Just as he was about to grab the phone, his neckline was pulled.

Her face was just inches aways from him, she looked at him worried and sad and whispered,

"if I were to die tomorrow... would you save me?" she asked.

"I..."

She didn't even let him finish and pressed her lips on his.

She dug her hand in to his red hair.

She did it 'cause she was drunk with what she drink, he did it 'cause he was drunk with her love.

He pulled of her shirt while she pulled off his and things got out of hand...


	13. Chapter 12

He pulled off her shirt while she pulled off his shirt.

Roy didn't care what was going around him, since he found out, _he_ was in love with Artemis Crook.

_Madly_ in love with her.

Both didn't care what was going to happen tomorrow, 'cause they know they have each other.

Roy wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, his hands went up her spine and unbuttoned her bra.

Then he carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

><p>Artemis woke up with a severe headache.<p>

She got up and looked to her left to look at the time.

_3 in the morning? _she thought.

She than looked at her right to see none other than, Roy Harper.

He was awake, his back was facing her and he had his face buried in his hands.

She put her hands in her hair and started pulling it.

"No..."

Roy immediatly turned around, both shocked of what had happend.

He tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she screamed,

"NO!"

She grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her and ran to the bathroom.

She locked the door and leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down.

She buried her hands in her blonde hair and cried.

* * *

><p>Roy got up making his way to the bathroom, not even bothering to put on a pair of proper jeans, he was more concerned about Artemis.<p>

"Artemis?" he asked after knocking.

He heard sniffles, but she didn't reply.

He knocked again, but this time a little harder, "Artemis, crying about the past won't change it!" he said.

After a few moments of staring at the plain white door, it swished opened.

"Get out!" she said through gritted teeth.

He didn't even move, he was staring at the tear falling down her cheek.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"But Artemis it's 3 in the-"

"OUT!" she yelled and slammed the door shut and locked the door.

He understood that she wants to be alone, so he put on his uniform and thought that he would patroll for an hour or two than come back.

Artemis sat in the corner until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Artemis?"<p>

She opened her eyes slowly to find herself in the bathroom, remembering what happened, she opened the door to find Red Arrow.

"It's 8:00, and the team needs you."

She made no idication of him even being there and just left and got ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAD TO WRITE THIS LIKE A MILLION TIMES!<strong>

**SOMETHING JUST HAPPENED TO IT EVERYTIME I SAVED IT!**

**Anyways review and thanks again!**

**-Speedyfan**


	14. Chapter 13

Artemis came back from her mission and plopped herself down on the white leather sofa, all the stress on the mission almost made her forget about what happened yesterday, untill, Roy opened the door to the apartment and also plopped himself on the sofa across him putting an arm over his eyes, not noticing that there was another archer in the room.

She stood up, both hands in a shape of a fist and stormed of to the guest room.

The loud slam she made with the door made Roy realize she came back.

He immediatly got up and went to the guest room, when he entered he saw her folding her clothes and packing them away in a suitcase.

He came up to her, looking back and forth to the clothes in the suitcase to her, "what are you doing?" he asked rudely.

"What do you think I'm doing I'm dancing!" she yelled in his face.

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tight.

So tight it hurted her and made tears fall down her cheek.

Roy loved her dearly, he hates to make he cry,

even though he won't admit it.

"Don't do this bullshit with me Artemis" he spat in her face.

"Don't you get it, I can't stay here anymore! I'm screwed!"

"Artemis, mistakes happen, you don't need to blame yourself." He said.

"What?" she shrieked. "This is my fault? I was drunk -"

The next thing you know she is on the bed, a hand on her cheek crying.

Roy closed his eyes tightly and said one more thing before leaving, "You can't leave even if you do, I told the league you'd be here for a month and if you go back, they'll be suspicous."

He looked down at her and she nodded her head in the now wet pillow.

"I'm sorry..." he said and turned away.


	15. Chapter 14

The month passed by smoothly you could say.

The two archers stepped into the appartment after capturing Cheshirre and put her behind bars, but they both found the mission useless knowing the fact she will escape again.

Artemis walked straight to the guest room, pulled out her dark green suitcase and layed it on the bed, and started packing her clothes.

Roy also came in but just stayed beside the door.

"Artemis, I-"

"No" she interrupted him, "listen I wanted to say this whole month, but I'm sorry. For acting rudely to you and blamed you for... whatever happened beetween us.

He leaned beside the doorframe, arms crossed and just nodded.

"I was a bother this whole time, I know you hate me for many reasons and I'm sorry for whatever-"

"Artemis, I don't _hate _you-" he said cominng up to her.

"I'm not stupid Roy I he..." the next thing he saw was Artemis putting a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Roy ran behind her and found her throwing up.

When she felt better, she brushed her teeth and turned around,

"I must be feeling sick, I better go before you - UGH!"

Roy grabbed her wrist and ran right out the door, knowing what the problem was.

* * *

><p>While he let go of her wrist in front of his red mercedes he fumbled with his keys.<p>

"Roy, where are you-"

"GET IN!" he yelled at her when he unlocked the car.

She did what she was told and they said nothing one their way to wherever they were going.

* * *

><p>Artemis was confused on why he brought him here.<p>

"Isn't this where they take blood tests?" she asked.

"They take more than blood tests" he said getting out of the car.

When they enetered, there was only one person there, who left when the he was called.

Roy told Artemis to sit down, while he talks to the secretary.

Artemis tried to make sense of what he was saying, but she only heard mummering.

"Okay" the secratory said getting up and nodding her head.

"She can come in here."

"Thanks" he waved.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she said only for him to hear.

"Just stay quiet" he said strictly.

* * *

><p>Artemis and the doctor came in his office and called Roy in.<p>

The doctor folded his hands and had a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Artemis here is pregnant, you two are going to be parents soon"

Artemis put a hand over her mouth, and let a few tears run down her cheek.

"Tears of joy, it must be the happiest thing to know, that you will be partents." The doctor said.

Roys face was shocked.

The doctor wrote out a prescription for Artemis and told them to take care of theselves.

The ride back was dead quiet.

* * *

><p>Artemis ran onto the couch and cried out loud.<p>

Roy sat across her, his face in his hands.

After a few minutes, Artemis wiped a few tears and turned to speak to him.

"I'm keeping this baby" she said.

Roy stood up and yelled, "who said I didn't want it!"

"Don't yell at me!" Atemis yelled who also stood up.

Roy features looked relaxed after a second, and put a hand over her stomach, and pulled her closed with the other and gave her a kiss.

"I love you" he told her.

He finally told her,

Artemis out her arms around his neck.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Now end of the chapter!<strong>

**What I'm gonna do now is write chapters for maybe every othe months, their up down relationships, so I hope you'll like that.**

**Thanks everbody for the review.**

**pLz leave a reviw**

**Thanks again!**

**-TheSpeedyfan**


	16. Chapter 15

**2 Months later...**

"Artemis, get up" the redhead said shaking his girlfrien by the shoulder.

Yup, it's official, there dating. (I don't even think they would have a choice :P)

Artemis pulled the white blanket over her head, annoyed.

He shook her again, "Artemis"

"What?" she groaned.

"I just wanted to take you outside, you know, maybe doing a little baby shopping"

She pulled off the blanket, got up and looked at her boyfriend.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, why not?"

She looked down, "I dunno, I really don't feel like it"

She threw off the blacnket and went to the bathroom.

Roy groaned and just walked out in the living room and just plopped himself on the coach.

Artemis came out soon and sat down beshide him, but Roy pulled her on his lap and held her hand.

"Artemis?"

"Hm?"

"I know we wanted to keep the secret of you being pregnant, but -"

"You told?" she aked upset.

"What no, let me finish. I feel like we should tell Oliver and Dinah, they raised me like their son and I think it's fair we tell them."

She nodded, "I think so too, but can we tell them later?"

"Sure, whenever your comfortable"

They sat there in silence, when Artemis spoke up.

"Roy?"

He looked up at her.

"If the baby's a girl, what do you want to name her?"

He looked down at her hand and rubbed her fingers, after a while he spoke.

"Lian"

She looked at him and smiled, "I actully like that name, and if it's a boy?"

He smiled and simply said, "Roy"

She smiled and playfully punched him on the arm.

* * *

><p>In the evening, the two were watching a movie.<p>

Later when it ended, Artemis got up streching.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower" she said leaving, but was pulled back.

"What" she asked smiling.

"Do you want any help with that?" he asked smirking.

Artemis felt her cheeks burn and pulled his arm away.

He laughed at that and started flipping through the channels.

* * *

><p>"Hey Artemis!" Roy called out from the living.<p>

Artemis came a few second later drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah" she asked.

When she came in, she saw two buckets, one green and one red, and saw another bucket full of tennis balls on the other side of the living room.

"What's all this for, and why are you wearing your shoes?" she asked throwing her towel on the sofa.

"I thought of a challange, it is to see how many tennis balls, can you get into the bucket. You ready, once you accept you can't step out."

"Pssh, this is the challange" she said coming over to the tennis balls where also Roy was.

"Okay, but here's the twist, each time yoy miss, you take a piece of clothing off."

She looked at him, "uhh good bye" she said about to leave.

"Uh, you said you wouldn't back out."

"Well, too bad"

"Well, before you leave. Do you know, Robin got ahold of your embarassing pictures of you, I can always aske them to pass it over so I can put it on Facebook, and I'm pretty sure he would happily pass them over." He said smirking.

She turned around.

"Fine" she muttered. "I'll play your stupid game."

"Okay, grab a ball and throw it in the bucket."

They both threw one, Artemis got her in and Roy missed his slightly.

"Ha!" she said jumping, take something off pretty boy. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Okay" he said least concerned, he bent down and took off a shoe.

Artemis gasped, "that's not fair I-"

"Can we argue about this later?" he simply said.

Artemis sticked out her tongue.

They threw another one, this time Artemis missed.

Roy smirked while she took off her pants.

"I love this game"

Artemis glared at him and threw another one, both got it in.

Both bent down to get another one and threw it, Artemis missed.

Roy laughed while she took off her shirt.

"."

Roy kept laughing, "I don't"

The next ball they threw, both missed.

Roy simply took off the other shoe and stepped infront of Artemis.

"Okay game over" he said, "I won, you lost"

"Thanks" she said and hugged him.

"Although, I don't really mind you taking off your bra -"

"SHUT UP ROY"

* * *

><p><strong>Well been a while since I updated.<strong>

**Thanks a lot for the review, they mean a lot to me.**

**Just to let you know, the next few chapters would basically be how the twelve months go by.**

**So, again, thanks a lot.**

**Please Review,**

**Speedyfan**


	17. Chapter 16

**The Next Month...**

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Artemis to the man that will soon be the father of her child.

"Artemis" he said holding her hand.

"It's not that I don't love you...I never talked about-"

She slapped his hand away, " I don't want to hear it Roy!" she spat in his face.

"Listen Artemis you knew even before that I kept a picture of-"

"OF NONE OTHER THAN DONNA TROY RIGHT? WONDERGIRL, YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT HER, TELL ME WHY YOU STILL HAVE THIS?" She said lifting up a frame with a picture of Wonder girl in it.

Honestly, if it were anyone else, Roy would beat the life out of that person.

Since Artemis is in this condition of soon being the mother of his child he trying to let it pass, thinking that this is one if those anger issues she's having that the doctor told him about.

He replied nicely, "Artemis, I don't keep her picture on my night table anymore, that was before and you know that. I kept in a drawer, I can't just throw it away." He said.

"Oh, ooof course you can't." She said sarcasticly.

"Artemis, please try to understand" he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, of course I'll understand, your still thinking of her. But Mr. Roy Harper have you ever thought about me soon being the mother of _our _child!"

"ARTEMIS!" he yelled.

Artemis slapped him.

Roy just stared at her, and after a moment, he went to his room and didn't come out.

Artemis plopped down on the sofa and dug her hands in her tangled blonde hair.

She than looked up when she heard footsteps coming out.

Roy came out with a grey Adidas sports bag.

She stood up in a second.

"Roy..." she whispered.

Roy glared at her for a second than walked towards the door.

" No,Roy please don't leave me." She said putting a hand over his strong arm.

He moved her hand away, "I'm leaving." He simply said.

"And I'm not coming back"

He turned the door knob and opened the door, but before leaving he looked back at his girlfriend.

"I...I... hate you Artemis Crook" and left.

Artemis saw the door slam and ran to the door and opened it.

She saw no one in the hallway.

"I guess they did call you Speedy for a reason, you idiot!"

She slammed the door and plopped herself on the sofa and cried.

She loved him and always thought he would never accept her, but when he did, she made him run off.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 Midnight<strong>

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and sat up on the sofa.

She looked at the wooden clock on the wall reading midnight.

_Seems I've cried myself to sleep_

Still just thinking that there might be hope, she looked around the apartment to see if Roy had returned or not.

After looking around she went and sat on the edge of her bed, Roy obviously did not return.

After a long moment of doing nothing she opened the night table drawer and took out the picture that she made a big deal of.

Sha placed a hand over it.

"You shouldn't have left Donna" she said to the picture of Wondergirl.

"Roy, he... he... he would want to be that father of _your_ child. Yours and his."

It hurted Artemis while saying that because she thought it was the truth.

"I...I don't know why I got upset" she said, letting tears roll down her cheek.

"I know _your_ the one that he _truly loves_."

She stared at the picture for a while than spoke again.

"You...you were perfect Donna. You were beautiful, kind, polite, a true teammate. You... you gave up your life while protecting the boys." **(A:N: this is referring to the oringinal Teen Titans, Kidflash, Aqualad (Garth), Robin, Speedy and Wondergirl)**

Artemis smirked , remembering the crazy things she and Roy did over the months.

"Yeah, Roy and I did some pretty stupid things. Well actually I would be blackmailed if I didn't do it." She laughed at herself.

"I dunno..." she said looking down at the picture.

"Should I apologize or what? I... I just don't know what to do."

Artemis glared at the picture of Donna, "well aren't you going to answer, you know him better than anyone else!" she almost yelled.

Artemis felt as if she was going insane.

She put the picture back in the drawer.

Artemis walked out of her bedroom and went over to the kitchen to grab her cell phone which was lying on the counter.

She dialed a few numbers and waited for the person to pick up.

After a few rings, it was cut off with a "hello?"

"Roy it's me Artemis I-"

"How is the baby?" he asked as if she wasn't saying anything.

Artemis sounded confused.

"F-Fine, I guess."

"Good bye"

"What? No Roy don't hang up!' she pleaded.

"WHY?" he yelled which made Artemis jump.

"So you could yell at me how I'm always thinking about Wondergirl? So you won't even let me explain myself! Right now Artemis, I only picked up because I was worried about _my_ child. Or else I don't give a damn about you anymore."

A few tears rolled down her cheek.

"Y-y-your child?" she whispered.

"Yes, _mine_" he replied.

"Roy no..." she whispered, she fell on her knees and doing all her best to prevent from bursting to tears.

"For atleast '_your_' child, please come home."

Artemis had no reply because Roy hang up.

Artemis bursted to tears, ran to her room and eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I really felt like updating, so here you go!<strong>

**I appreciate the reviews, thanks a lot, really they mean a lot to me.**

**Nothing really much to say other than thanks, and please review!**

**-Speedyfan**


	18. Chapter 17

**Befor starting I wanna thank everyone for favouriting my story, a lot of people favourited my story.**

**I wanna give a shout out to Keeponmovingforward2 (sorry for any typos)**

**Thanks and please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Y-y-your<em> child?" she whispered.<em>

_"Yes, mine" he replied._

_"Roy no..." she whispered, she fell on her knees and doing all her best to prevent from bursting to tears._

_"For atleast 'your' child, please come home."_

_Artemis had no reply because Roy hang up._

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's P.O.V<strong>

I hang up before hearing anything else, who the hell did the think she was?

I leaned back on the park bench staring up at the stars.

_"For atleast 'your' child, please come home."_

I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh.

I still didn't understand what the big fuss was about if I kept a picture of Wondergirl.

Yes I know I used to keep it on my night table but that was before what happened between me and Artemis but do you really expect me to throw away her picture, now honestly I think she was getting upset about that for no reason.

It's not like I can go back to her, she's gone.

Forever.

_Even if she did come back to life it's not like I'm going to leave Artemis in the state that she is. I love Artemis as well._

Roy laughed at the stupid thought about Wondergirl actually coming back.

As Roy stared at a star, it showed memories of him with Artemis.

* * *

><p><em>" No Artemis, for the tenth time you've missed the bulls eye," I told her, getting a little annoyed.<em>

_"Aim again" _

She did as I said,but still her aim wasn't perfect_, _so I brought my arms from behind her than all of a sudden she started shaking.

_"uuh are you alright?" I asked her._

_Her cheeks turned red, she looked pretty emberassed._

_"I'm fine" she replied._

_I didn't do anything for a second, but than continued fixing her aim._

_I put a hand on the bow, just where her hand was and one on the end of the arrow._

_"Artemis, you have to pull the arrow all the way back, and fix the bow like this." I came to the side and checked if it was right._

_I came behind her again, fixing her aim a little more, "just releaxe and just shoot it."_

_After saying that she was shaking so much her legs couldn't hold her any longer._

_She let go of the arrow which didn't even hit close to the board, and dropped the bow,but before she felll to the ground I caught her__, "Artemis are you alright, whatever I'm taking you to the legues infermary."_

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory, Artemis is a crazy girl.<p>

_My crazy girl..._

He took a look on anothe star:

* * *

><p><em>"So what's this about Artemis?" Roy asked, hands in his pocket, looking down.<em>

_They were walking in the park, since no one knew it was Red Arrow and Kid Flash, they didn't get chased._

_Wally stopped walking and looked straight at Roy, Roy noticed and also stopped looking back at him._

_"Dude, do you like Arty?"_

_His reply was a laugh._

_"Uhh what's so funny?"_

_" I thought you like the girl?"_

_"Why does everyone think that!"_

_"Okay, why do you ask" Roy asked still laughing lightly._

_"Uhh cause, uuh how do I say this, I wasn't really snooping and all, but uhh..."_

...

_"The reason why she needs you because she is in love with you!"_

* * *

><p>That was the day he found out about the feelings Artemis had for him.<p>

The day he also found out about that poem.

Roy had been able to get the poem from Artemis's room but will definitly read it on a special occasion.

He took a look at another star:

* * *

><p><em>"Wow... gotta admit it... your the best trainer...and a good dancer" she said<em>

_He laughed, "thanks"_

_He sat up, "come on Arty, Canary must be waiting in the training room."_

_She blushed and put a bit of her hair behind her ear._

_He noticed this "what?" he asked._

_"You never really called me Arty before"_

_He didn't know how to respond to that, "well let's go blondie"_

* * *

><p>He smiled at that memory while taking a look at anothe star:<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Black Canary?" she asked arching an eyebrow.<em>

_"What do you mean?" he asked, hands in his pocket._

_"Did you get help with Canary setting this place? she asked._

_"Please, I'm pretty sure I have better taste than her" he said._

_She laughed, and than looked at the picture on his side table._

_She picked up the delicate glass frame and looked carefully, trying to recognize the female in the picture._

_Roy smiled and sat beside her._

_"Who is she?" Artemis asked very curious._

_"Wondergirl" he said with a sad smile._

_Her eyes widened, "you mean she's Wondergirl - Donna Troy?" she asked smiling and amazed._

_"Yeah"_

_"How come I haven't seen her before, where is she?"_

_"She's gone...she left us and joined the other lost superheros"_

* * *

><p>Roy's smile was replaced with sadness..<p>

* * *

><p><em>He ran to the kitchen and saw the wine bottle open and to glasses tipped over.<em>

_He went back to where she was sitting and sat beside to her._

_He had no idea how to handle this situtation._

_Can't tell Ollie or Canary about this... he thought, but he knew they were they only ones that could help._

_Just as he was about to grab the phone, his neckline was pulled._

_Her face was just inches aways from him, she looked at him worried and sad and whispered,_

_"if I were to die tomorrow... would you save me?" she asked._

_"I..."_

_She didn't even let him finish and pressed her lips on his._

_She dug her hand in to his red hair._

_He pulled of her shirt while she pulled off his and things got out of hand..._

* * *

><p><em>Roy just continued to stare at different stars:<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Congratulations, Artemis here is pregnant, you two are going to be parents soon"<em>

_Artemis put a hand over her mouth, and let a few tears run down her cheek._

_"Tears of joy, it must be the happiest thing to know, that you will be partents." The doctor said._

_Roys face was shocked._

_The doctor wrote out a prescription for Artemis and told them to take care of theselves._

_The ride back was dead quiet._

* * *

><p><em>Artemis ran onto the couch and cried out loud.<em>

_Roy sat across her, his face in his hands._

_After a few minutes, Artemis wiped a few tears and turned to speak to him._

_"I'm keeping this baby" she said._

_Roy stood up and yelled, "who said I didn't want it!"_

_"Don't yell at me!" Atemis yelled who also stood up._

_Roy features looked relaxed after a second, and put a hand over her stomach, and pulled her closed with the other and gave her a kiss._

_"I love you" he told her._

_He finally told her,_

_Artemis out her arms around his neck._

_"I love you too"_

* * *

><p>Roy took a last look at a small star but it was the brightest out of all of the stars in the sky.<p>

That one reminded his of his child.

After a moment it started raining lightly and by every minute it was getting heavier.

Roy just closed his eyes adn let every part of his body get soaked.

It was honestly really peaceful.

He smiled and just sat there not planning on moving any time soon but had to change his plans after he heard a thunder thorm, knowing very soon it will also start lightning.

He got up and ran, the park was full of trees!

After reaching to a sidewalk he slowed down and started walking again.

For some reason, Roy didn't feel angry anymore.

Maybe it was the memories that he remembered but whatever it was he was going back to the hotel where he rented a room, grab his belongings and go back to Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, gotta admit this ain't the best I have done but please review, it would be appreciated!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**-Speedyfan**


	19. Chapter 18

Roy let out a big sigh before knocking on his apartment door.

After a few attempts of knocking, no one opened the door.

He tried again, "Artemis. Artemis please open the door."

Still no one opened the door.

Becoming a little frusturated, he took out his keys and inserted them into the key hole.

"Artemis!" he said loud enough for her to hear after he stepped in and took off his shoes.

He walked towards their bedroom and found Artemis lying on the bed.

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear, "Arty. Wake up Artemis"

Artemis didn't budge, Roy let out a sigh and decided to just sleep in the guest room.

* * *

><p>"Roy?" Artemis asked when she entered the dining room.<p>

Roy whipped around and smile sheepishly, "heh, good morning Artemis"

Artemis looked at how the whole kitchen was just completly filthy.

"Were you trying to make breakfast?" she asked crossing her arm.

"Ehmm... yeah..."

She laughed, "what did you do before me living here"

"Ha ha very funny, I usually went to Starbucks or somethin."

"... So... what are you doing back here?"

"Artemis, I'm sorry, I.. I spent one night without you and I couldn't live without thinking about you or our baby, just please, please forgive me."

She bit her bottom lip, "I.. I just-"

She was cut off by a passionate kiss from him.

When he left her lips, "alright your forgiven"

"Thanks, by the way, get ready as fast as you can, I have to prove you something?"

"Prove me what?"

"You'll see"

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you're afraid of heights?" he asked.<p>

"I didn't know we were going on a_ hot air ballon_"

"Well it's alright, just come, I'll protect you"

* * *

><p>"It's actually kinda nice up here" she saidd, loving the breeze going through her hair."<p>

"Artemis"

She turned around slowly and saw Roy on his right knee and pulled out a small dark blue box.

"I want you to be mine and only mine, I know I am the father of our child, but I also want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

Artemis went wide eyed and tears of joy slid down her cheek.

"Ofcourse" she said and hugged him.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry, it's been months since I updated, so please forgive me.<strong>

**I hope you enjoed it and please leave a comment.**

**-Speedyfan**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay I thought of something, I will update, but I will have to end it fast.**

* * *

><p><em>A few months later...<em>

__Roy and Artemis were just strolling through Downtown, shop ping for their new baby!

Roy walked with an arm around his fiance.

"Well, Olly and Dinah took it well huh?" Artemis said laughing.

Roy hit his head down, "easy for you to say, you weren't the one who got yelled at, although you were the one to start it" he said winking.

Artemis looked away blushing, laughing nervously.

"Damn where'd I park the car Arty?"

"Umm... I have no idea..."

* * *

><p>" I swear if I see another car that looks like our I might smash it..." Roy said annoyed.<p>

Artemis laughed but stopped when a man in a trench coat was in front of them, holding a gun.

"Let's make this real quick, hand me the money or your pretty wife won't get shot" the unknown man said.

Roy, became very over protective of Artemis, he didn't want her or the baby hurt, so the first thing he did was punch the man in the face.

The gun fell out of the mans hand and fists were thrown between the two men while Artemis stood in shock and completely frozen.

The man than picked up the gun and shot Roys' leg, causing him to go down.

"Roy!" Artemis screamed going in his direction and than stopped by a gun pointing towards her.

Roy was down and tried his best to get up, not seeing the scene behind his back.

Artemis' eyes grew wide and tears started streaming down.

"Please..." she whispered.

He smirked, "sorry"

BAM!

"ARTEMIS!"


	21. Chapter 21

Roy, Dinah, Oliver, The Justice League and Young Justice crew were waiting in the waiting room waiting for the news.

"You should've informed us, anyone of us" Batman said.

Roy glared at him, "he pointed a fricken gun at her! You expected me to call you infront of him! How stupid is that!"

"Roy" Oliver said.

"Oliver let it go, this isn't the time" Dinah said putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>It's been still some time and no doctor has come out with the news.<p>

Than finally one came.

"Doctor, how's Artemis, please tell me" Roy said running up to him.

"We weren't able to save the baby..." he started off.

Roy went wide eyed, he sat down, not being able to take this.

"How's Artemis?" Megan asked.

"We weren't able to save her either"

Those seven words caused every single one of the to look up.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>Roy watched as Artemis' body was being buried.<p>

He remembered all the memories.

After it was all over Roy went home.

He couldn't take this.

Nothing ever good happened to him.

And when finally something did, he lost that too.

He thought nothing ever great will happen to him.

So he took out a gun from his drawer and held it at his head.

"Goodbye world" he said.

And just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Roy!"

He turned around, and was completely shocked.

"Z-Zatanna?" he whispered


	22. Chapter 22

_4 Years later._..

I was washing the dishes when my eyes were covered. "Happy birthday" he whispered.

I turned around, "so you remembered?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"How could I forget... you'd kill me" he muttered the last part.

I playfully punched him.

Scott and Lian, our children, ran in.

"Heeey" Roy said getting on his knees kissing them both on their foreheads, "why don't you two go out and I'll come out and play with you, okay?"

They nodded and ran out.

He grabbed my hand and walked me to the living room and sat.

"Listen, Z, I want to thank you, if it weren't for you, I still wouldn't be here, I would still think nothing was ever good was meant to happen. I really do love you Zatanna, thank you" he said kissing me.

I smiled, remembering what happened.

* * *

><p><em>After the funeral I wanted to go and comfort Roy, I know he wouldn't be taking this well, but he was no where to be found.<em>

_So the first place I went to was his condo._

_I was about to knock but the door was slightly open._

_"Roy?" I whispered._

_I walked into the living room and saw him holding a gun to his head, and was very close to pulling the trigger, "Roy!" I screamed.  
><em>

_He turned around, "Z-Zatanna?"_

_I marched up to him, grabbing the gun from his hand but he wouldn't let go._

_"Let go Roy!"_

_"Why? Nothing ever good happens! I lose those who I love! First Donna, now Artemis! I don't want anyone else dying, I can't lose them!"_

_"Shutup Roy I love you! I blurted out._

_And he immedialty dropped the gun._

_"What?" he asked._

_" I love you, and I promise you won't lose me"_

* * *

><p>He hugged me, " I love you a lot"<p>

"I love you too"

In fact, I always loved him, but never told him, I knew he was happy with Artemis, and I didn't want to ruin anything between them.

"Daddy!" Lian came in whining. "Can we play now?"

He laughed, "ofcourse pumpkin." He grabbed my hand, "c'mon mommy, you are gonna play with us too" he said grinning.

I laughed and got up.

We had a mini water fight.

I sat by the side and watched them play.

"Thank you" I heard someone say.

I whipped around.

"A-Artemis?" I whispered.

" Thank you for making him smile again" she said.

Than I heard another voice, "yes, thank you very much"

"D-Donna T-Troy?"

She smiled and before I knew it, they were both gone.

"Zatanna!" Roy called.

I looked up, "come on!" he said.

I smiled, I'll make sure he always smiles, and I won't let any pain come to him, I promise.

Because he is know my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for What is Life?<strong>

**I hope you liked it, this was the last chapter.**

**-Speedyfan**


End file.
